Almost
by rupin
Summary: As every day passes, he can't shake her memory, and she still can't change the past. All that's left is the broken remains of what almost was…but almost doesn't cut it, now does it? LukexAkari
1. Almost

LukexAkari drabble. My first try at Harvest Moon...I might make this into a chapter fic later on. Please review! 

EDIT: I decided to just barely edit this with the release of the first chapter. Nothing major, I just changed a few dates, etc…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

…

Sometimes, I wonder, y'know, what would have happened if I had asked her to stay…

I stared out on the blank horizon. It was the Starry Night Festival; a day dedicated to couples, love, and…

Well…

A day that I had spent with her for three years straight.

It's funny how, on this day exactly on year ago, in this spot, she piqued up onto her tip-toes so she could be eye-to-eye with me, and stared at me, her hazel orbs hypnotized by something I could never put my finger on.

And then, suddenly, she broke into a smile, whispering, "Hey, Luke? One year from now, promise to meet me in this exact spot…ok?"

I nodded – why, of course I did! I may have been dense – the oblivious, idiotic, hyper type, - but I wasn't born without a brain. I knew when I liked a girl. I didn't like her, though.

I freakin' loved her. More than anything. More than my job, my pops, more than my ax! I loved her; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

So, why? That week, the last one in Fall, she sat beside me, her eyes downcast.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yea?" I turned back, grinning from ear to ear.

"I…I'm going home."

"Huh?"

"I need to go back…it's been too long…I need to see them. Someday…I'll come back."

With that, she walked out of my life. Quickly and abruptly, as if it was nothing, but I couldn't end it. I still spend my days, even after all these seasons, pining after her, dreaming of her, thinking about her hair, her skin, her sweet smell…

And sometimes, y'know, I wonder, just a little bit, on nights like these with clear skies like these, the stars shining nearly as bright as her smile, about what would've happened, if…well…if she stayed.

I can't help but wonder about what could've been. Would we be married? Would I harvest crops every morning with her not far away? Would I be a father?

I guess, now, after this period of time, I only laugh.

I laugh about how pitiful I am.

I laugh about what could have been.


	2. Spring 21: Luke

I decided to follow up on this. You'll see where it's going soon…:D It's going to be told with a mix of present day situations and flashbacks, and the POV will be changing, the intro before each chapter always being in first-person from either Luke or Akari…you'll probably be able to predict which POV it is…so…yea. Tell me what you think :D 

And thanks for reviewing, if you did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon (for serious? Aww, I thought I did…) or the song 'Almost Lover' or the song 'Almost' (let's make this a list, while we're at it :)

…

I was always the hyper type. I liked to work. I ran around constantly, bumping into things and wreaking everything around me. It was my nature. It was how I did.

Until I met her, on that faithful day, three years ago. She changed me – for the better. I was still the same workaholic, caffeine-addicted (even though I didn't drink coffee) Luke, but…she showed me that there was more to life than just wood and my ax. She showed me that there's a someone for everyone.

And she was my someone.

But, sometimes, especially on days like these, I wonder what it would have been like.

We were best friends; we were almost lovers.

But I guess, almost just doesn't cut it….

…

_Spring 23__rd_

"Hello?" A petite girl peeked her head through the door to the Carpentry shop. Her hair was messy with a cowlick, her skin was pale and soft, not a callus in sight, and her eyes were large and brown.

"Hello, Miss. I guess you're the new farmer." Pops was behind the counter, and greeted her appropriately. My ears perked up at the word 'new'. I adored meeting new people back then. Everyone interested me for a period of thirty seconds before I became bored, but for the moment that I was intrigued it was quite pleasant to learn all about the newcomer.

"Farmer? You're new here? Well, hey! My name's Luke. I'm a carpenter! I like to chop wood – oh, and this is my ax, I named her Sally, isn't she so pretty? I swear, I can cut down a tree in less than one chop with good ol' Sally, she's always there for me. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, ok, you se-" I went off, running my mouth by explaining every little detail I could explain about myself. Pops was shaking his head, and worked his way over to me, ending my rant by picking me up by the ear, "Hey! What's is this all ab- OW! That hurts! Put me down!"

"Sorry about my son. We don't see many new people around here." He explained while I continued to squirm and writhe in pain, shouts of, 'I'm an eighteen-year-old man, this is degrading!' and 'Violence is never the answer, Pops, you hypocrite!' never ceasing.

"It's okay." A gentle smile crept across her face, she cocked her head to the side and stared at me, "He's very cute. Kawaii, no?" She giggled, patting me on the head.

"Now, what the heck does kawaii mean?" I said, my feet finally touching the floor.

"You'll find out someday." She winked, before slinking out the door.

To put it simply, I knew back then that I was definitely going to nag her until I found out its meaning. And that's exactly what I did…with somewhat different results.

…

Luke looped the laces on his boots, tied his bandana over his eyes, picked up his ax – who was still named Sally – and slid down the staircase. The cold wood creaked under his heavy footsteps, the house practically shaking with every footfall. However, this was not unusual at Dale's Carpentry – it appeared that this was the norm of late. Ever since…she left. Luke had reformed to a shadow of what he was, desolate as a desert, cold as the tundra, his usual 'red' demeanor reduced to grey.

"Off to collect some lumber. I'll be back." Sighing, he shouted out a quick memo to his father before gathering up the necessary materials and exiting, the fresh Spring air brushing against his face. A year ago, he would have been jumping with joy, the knowledge that it was Spring once more brightening his spirits and boosting his energy, but…

This was not the case. He just continued to the Praline Forest, a blank expression plastered across his face. Actually, on this day, it seemed as though he was feeling worse than his usual depressed mood of late. Everyone knew why, but no one knew why, get it? It was as if he went through waves. Yes, everyday the same emotions would be there, just like the water in the sea, but some days they would be calm, and some days they would churn and boil within him.

Bo glanced up at him, turning away from the tree he had been attempting to chop down for the past few years. He knew now that bothering the blue-haired boy on days like these was not a good tactic; every time he tried, he looked like he was trying to have a one-sided conversation with a bush.

For the next few hours, Luke did the same thing as always – he slammed his gold-tool into an unsuspecting piece of bark and hack away until it collapsed onto the ground. But then, he did something shocking, practically unheard of.

He punched the tree. He punched it and he screamed at it and he kicked it and he released all his fury on it. Every pent-up feeling he had experienced was brought upon the poor plant, and he looked as though he was truly going crazy. Chase – who had been taking a nice stroll – stopped next to the other apprentice, viewing the spectacle with interest.

"Should we do something? He looks like he's going crazy." The waiter asked.

"Nah. This is a good thing. A big step."

"A big step? What, on the road to an asylum? How is this good?"

"Because," Bo looked straight ahead, a small smile playing across his lips, "He's finally showing that he cared."

…

How can I be happy on a day like today?

Today's Spring 21st.

Today's the day I met her.

Today's the day that began my life and then took it away from me.

For, if today had never come three years ago, none of this would have happened, I would not have changed, and…

…My heart would still be intact.

…

Er…yep, that was chapter uno. Please review! 


	3. Summer 24: Luke

Yay! Chapter two! Another Luke centric chapter, but I'll have a chapter about Akari up here soon!

…

I will make room on this day, every year, to go there and sit down.

It is the promise that I made to her, back on this day in year one.

And I, Luke, never break a promise.

Even if there is no one there to acknowledge it.

…

Summer 24

"Luke!" Akari was making another one of her routine stops at Dale's Carpentry. She had begun to come every day, and I was never one to protest her visits. Actually, I made a point of not leaving the house until she came, which I guess Bo and Dale caught onto after a while, for they would always come in when she was there and give me funny looks when I refused to go outside. But, I guess, it was all because I loved her.

"Yo, Akari! What's up?" I glanced up from my latest project – a half finished jewelry box – and smiled at her. She looked especially bright and happy today, her orange outfit making her eyes seem slightly bigger and giving her a radiance that gave the sun's glow a run for its money.

"Today's the Firefly Festival, right?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Yep." I responded, not interested in what she was trying to talk about. I had only attended the event once, and it was against my will. Heck, I think I actually fell asleep that year. Maybe that's why I don't remember what those fireflies looked like.

"Oh. Ok. Just checking." Suddenly, she pouted a bit and started to look around at the various pieces of furniture that were scattered about our shop.

"Is that all?"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Nope. I never go."

"Oh..." She sighed, plopping down on a poorly made rocking chair.

"What's with the sigh?" I asked, shocked by her switch from happiness to mild depression.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go."

"Then go." I replied, thinking that was the most logical thing ever. In fact, I was so assured that the phrase I had spoken was the most intelligent sentence that I had ever said, that I literally grinned afterwards.

"I can't go without a date!"

"...Yes you can." I looked at her like she was just plain crazy. But, you see, that was when I was young and too oblivious to understand the concept of 'flirting' or comprehend the thought of a girl refusing to make the first move.

"I don't want to look stupid!"

"Then don't go!"

"But I want to see the fireflies!" She stood up, walking right up to me, looking me straight in the eye with such intense passion that I almost backed down.

But I didn't. Because I was Luke, and I was too cool to back down when pitted against a girl in a fight.

"Then go!"

"I've told you, I can't go without a date!"

"Fine, I'll take you then! Will that make you happy?" I threw my arms up in the air, exasperated by the sheer stupidity of the argument. Of course, that's what I thought _then_. Now, I look back and laugh about how idiotic I was acting.

"Yes! Thanks Luke!" Piquing up onto her tiptoes, she pecked me on the cheek before running out the door, "Pick me up at seven!"

Confused beyond belief, I just grunted in response, rubbing the spot where she had kissed me.

…

"Don't trip!" I yelled, catching Akari. She was precariously leaning over the edge of the lake near the waterfall. One wrong move and she'd fall in, which would leave me in shame for months.

"Thanks Luke!" She smiled, before trotting over to the other side of the pond and sitting down, "Come here!"

"Fine..." I groaned.

"Will they be coming out soon?" She questioned, staring at the blank space in front of her, "We couldn't possibly have missed them, right?"

"No, they'll be out any second now."

True to my word, at that second the air went aglow with thousands of little lights. It was beautiful, they were sparkling and twirling around, tiny glowing insects swerving in and out of each other.

I was captivated by two things that night: the fireflies, and the look of awe that was plastered across Akari's face. She looked like an angel, sweet and serene, yet so interested in the scene playing out before her that she barely blinked.

And, as we walked home, she turned to me, still in disbelief of what she had just witnessed, "Promise me that we will come here every year from now on?"

"I promise." Holding out my pinkie, we shook on it, before returning home, chatting about anything and everything along the way.

…

Luke lumbered down the path leading away from the Praline Forest, the hot Summer sun beating down on his neck. Luckily, Luke was one of the people who enjoyed the extreme heat on the island. Otherwise – well, who knows what would happen. It wouldn't be good, that's for sure.

Carefully, he swung open the door to Dale's Carpentry, going straight to his room. His father contemplated whether or not he should ask him why he was home so early, but determined that the boy must've had his reasons, and let the issue rest.

In his room, Luke carefully changed out of his work clothes and put on a 'relaxing' outfit, along with a green and blue bandana. That bandana held a special significance to him – it was a gift that she had given to him on his birthday last year. It was her favorite bandana; she was always happy when he wore it, smiling and tugging at his hair, saying it complimented his eyes.

With Sally safely put away, he walked outside, barely recognizing his father's existence, save for a grunt.

He walked an all too familiar road to the waterfall, his feet dragging the whole way. Couples were filling in all of the spots, but one.

This one was reserved for him.

A lone, empty spot, on the cold rock, that had enough room for two people to sit.

But, for the first time, Luke sat in that spot by himself. Someone else was supposed to sit beside him, but just like that part of his heart, it remained vacated.

The fireflies soon appeared, creating the same dazzling spectacle that was one of the few things that never ceased to amaze him.

Then, however, a rustling was heard, startling Luke out his trance. Beside him was another person, and she...was in her spot.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A blonde girl asked, looking straight ahead, not bothering to turn and face him.

"Yea. I guess." He shrugged. Why was this girl next to him? Why isn't she keeping her distance – like everybody else had?

"It's just like, every year, they're here, and they never seem less pretty or amazing."

"Yea." Luke turned to her – realizing that it was Kathy who had taken her spot, and gaped a bit. Kathy, the waitress that was always kind to him, who was also Akari's best friend, was beside him? She had avoided him like all the others – what had brought her back?"

"It's better if you can share it with someone else, though, right?"

Funny, he thought. There had only been one another girl who could think exactly what he was before. She was Akari. And he'd like to reserve that spot for her.

…

Today is Summer 24th.

During her first Summer here, we made I promise. We said that we'd return here – to this spot – every year, no matter what.

I don't know if she still remembers that promise, but I do. Also, I'm Luke. I always keep a promise. No matter what.

But, I know I'm keeping this promise for selfish reasons. Not just for my 'manly' pride, not just because I like to say I have never broken a promise.

No.

I kept that promise because, on the inside, it reminds me that I'm not over her yet.

It reminds me that I love her and only her.

This promise is there to keep telling me:

"She's out there somewhere!"

"You still love her!"

"Her memory is still with you – it can never be erased!"

Yes. I keep that promise because I need to remember that she's the only one for me.

I know it's stupid; I know I'm pitiful. I laugh about how I do such crazy things only to preserve a love that has long since broken apart.

However, someday she will return.

Until she does, I keep my promise.

…

That's chapter two – Summer 24th for Luke. Yes, next chapter will be focused on Akari. Until then, please review!


	4. Summer 30: Akari

Yep, here's the first chapter in Akari's POV!

Also – HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harvest Moon

…

Where I used to live, the sun would wake me.

Now I awake to the sound of his ringing alarm clock.

He apologizes for waking me up – in return, he makes me breakfast before getting ready for work and leaving.

Then it is my turn. I take a shower, get dressed, and go to my job.

Then we come home. We order takeout. We chat over dinner, watch some TV, and go to sleep.

Yes. That is the bland life I live, yet I am content with it – most of the time.

But sometimes, on some days, when I'm alone and he's working late or I am waiting to go out to lunch with some of my friends, my mind wanders.

So I wonder. I wonder what it would have been like if I didn't leave.

Would I be in the Inn, eating Lunch with him? Would he have given me a ring to flaunt around town, making all the girls jealous? Would we have a routine that was always the same, or would we be one of those couples that let something new happen every day?

Yes, I wonder.

I loved Luke – and I still do. But, as I always tell myself, it's too late. I can't go back any more, I've chosen my path.

My path is here.

And Luke is there.

…

Summer 30

"Aww, Summer is finally coming to an end." Luke and I were sitting on the beach, happy as can be. We were a couple, and enjoying every minute of our relationship. As the sun finally set over the horizon, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic about our time together. Last Spring was our three year anniversary – three years after the day I met him.

"Yep, but I'm going to miss the warm weather! It's so much better than the cold!" He exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

"Mmmhmmm...well, since I have to do a lot of work tomorrow, I'm going to head home. See you later, Luke." I stood up from the bench we were sitting on, signaling goodbye to my boy. Of course, I did not expect him to grab my arm, keeping me from walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk home by yourself!"

"If I shouldn't walk home by myself, then how am I going to get home...?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"No, silly!" He smacked me lightly across my forehead, before trotting forward, "I'll walk you home!"

And that's what he did. We walked back to my small home in the Caramel River District, chatting all along the way, our conversation completely free of awkward pauses.

But then he left, and I was alone in my house again. The silence surrounded me, however, it was nice after you've lived in the city as long as I had. Yes – nice, impenetrable silence.

Until the phone rang.

Phones typically didn't ring there. When they do, however, its like a siren. You're alerted immediately, ready to drop whatever you're doing, in order to go answer that communication device. In those few seconds though – the few seconds that is takes you to walk to the telephone – you are stricken with questions.

Who is it?

What's going on?

How did they get my phone number?

Is it a stalker?

Worse – it's a serial killer!

I approached the piece of technology with a little bit of fear. Who could be calling me? What's happened?

A familiar voice was on the other end. For a moment, I was relieved. Let's emphasize the 'for a moment' part, though.

Then the voice said something so shocking I dropped my phone.

I had to go back. I couldn't stay there much longer.

I had to return on the 25th of Fall. That's the date they had chosen, that's the day they had booked the plane for, that's when I would go home.

And I couldn't change that.

…

Akari slowly changed into a formal light blue suit. While she admired herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh.

Her old job didn't require nice clothes.

Her old job didn't have set hours.

Most of all, her old job was not boring.

It was interesting, fun, every day being like a new adventure. Yes, her old job was her dream job.

But she couldn't return to her old job.

Carefully something out a crease in her skirt, she picked up her bag, checking her blackberry.

Oh, there was a message from him.

_Hey, sweetie, could you get off from work early today? And could you see if you can have a week off in the winter?_

Akari debated if she should reply to him with questions like: "What's going on?" and "Why are you telling me to take time off?"

Until she remembered that this was her new man that they were talking about. _He _wasn't unpredictable. _He_ didn't like to take risks. _He_ wouldn't try to rope her into something dangerous.

Instead, as she waited for the elevator in her apartment complex to reach her floor, the brunette typed in a few words, a quick response that would summarize everything that she was thinking.

_I'll see._

_Yep,_ she thought as she entered the lobby, a doorman holding open the door to the outside city for her.

_I'll see._

Her heels clicked behind her, a bare sidewalk lying in front of her.

…

I never returned.

Why? I'm not quite sure.

I guess I just became comfortable with my new life. Sure, it is not eventful or unusual, but it was exactly what I need it to be:

_Safe._

Safety is what keeps me here, away from him.

However, I can't help but wonder about him.

Is he still waiting for me?

Does he still keep every promise he said?

Or...does he have a new girlfriend?

I hope the answer to the last one is yes.

I know I would be jealous if I knew he found a new girl. I know I would feel a little heartbroken.

But, I want him to be happy.

You see, I broke his heart. Now, I can only hope that there is another girl there to help him repair it, piece by piece.

Oh, Luke.

Is your life still the same?

…

Yea, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I find it difficult to write as Akari. I guess I'm more used to writing as a dude in first person than a girl. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!


	5. Fall 1: Luke

Yay! Here's the next chapter! I'll be coming back from break soon so I won't be able to update as much, but I know I'll finish this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

The day after. The day when Summer officially declared itself as 'over'.

She used to wear this look on her face when Summer ended – this expression, somewhere between a pout and relief. I always wondered why she was split between two emotions when Summer ended.

Except for that one year. One year – last year – when Summer ended, on Fall 1st, she didn't look like she usually did.

She was tired – bags were under her eyes, she was dragging her feet across the ground, not bothering to lift up her legs. Ok, she was _beyond_ tired. She was _exhausted._

I still wonder about what happened to her that made her change on that day...

Well, now I know that it must have had something to do with what caused her to leave.

But what _exactly_ made her leave?

…

Fall 1

I walked to Akari's house, smile plastered across my face, bouncing up and down as usual. Even though I loved the Summer heat, Fall wasn't that bad of a season. I never really got down because of the weather, even in the depths of Winter.

Prancing up to her door, I had my hand ready to knock – for, at that moment, I felt like I shouldn't walk right in and I should let her answer the door at her own pace. I had some premonition that she might want to greet me like a normal person, instead of having me run into her house and crash into her.

But, just as my fist was heading down to pound on the wood, she appeared in front of me. I smiled at her pretty face, like usual. However, I did notice how different she seemed that day – her skin seemed paler, her posture seemed worse. It was as if someone had made her stay up all night.

I stared at her, trying to look her in the eye as I asked "What's wrong?"

Half-way through the question – as short of a question as it was - she looked up at me, those big brown eyes piercing through me. Oh, her eyes were so innocent, yet, right then, they seemed to carry a lifetime's worth of hurt. She threw her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest. Stifled sobs came out, but she didn't wail. All she did was say one thing:

"Luke, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

To this day, I still don't know what made her cry.

I dragged her around that day, trying my hardest to make her smile once more. I took her up to Cain's Ranch to show her the horses – she always loved horses. I brought her to the Inn and ate a meal with her – food always made her happy. Heck, I walked all the way to the Blacksmith's so I could give her the necklace that I had made.

Yet nothing worked. Occasionally she would plaster on a fake grin to make me feel better, but even back then, I - who had no experience with true happiness, romance, love, and why on a Earth a girl would be so depressed - could see right through it.

For, each time she looked at me, pretending so desperately to be excited, I saw her sullen eyes and couldn't believe her. What was wrong with her? What had happened?

As the sun set over the town and we retreated back to her farm, hand-in-hand, I couldn't take it anymore. I began to blurt out everything that came to mind, which resulted in me just incessantly rambling at a rate so fast that almost no one could comprehend what I was trying to say.

"What did I do? Because I obviously did something super-terrible that makes me feel so bad because you're acting like this and I can't cheer you up and I don't know what I did wrong so if you could just tell me then I know I'll understand but I still don't g-"

For the first time that day, though, she giggled. Her smile finally reached her eyes. I felt so amazing for some reason that I couldn't fathom, like I had just won a golden ax or something like that.

"Luke, you didn't do anything wrong!" She added between chuckles, before glancing up at me sweetly, a look in her eyes that was neither happiness nor sadness.

"Then why are you so sad?"

"There...is a reason. All I can tell you is that it's not your bad."

"Can you ever tell me?"

"Yea...some day, I will."

"When will that day be?"

"I don't know – but I will tell you. No matter what."

"As long as you say so."

She piqued up on her tiptoes in order to embrace me. I met her embrace, and raised her a kiss.

So, there we were, so in love. No one could touch us, no one could tear us apart.

Or, that's what I thought.

Couldn't I foresee the destruction that was bound to come?

…

Luke quietly entered the bar that day. Slowly but surely, he worked his way up to the counter and lay his head down, tired for an inexplicable reason. His eyes lacked shine and his skin lacked color – like always, at least for the past year – yet today, he seemed worse than usual.

Hayden cast a quizzical glance his way – obviously wondering what was up with the boy. The carpenter barely showed his face around the bar in the first place, but, when he did, it usually was before she left – back when he was carefree and happy.

Kathy saw Luke enter, and carefully walked up to him, waving her father away. The boy was depressing just to look at, and, with her natural big-sister mindset, the blonde could not let him go one like this.

"Hey Luke." She comfortably sat down next to him, staring at him, "What's up?"

"Nothing." He replied, emotionless.

"Really? That's nice. How was your day?" She pressed – why wouldn't he talk?

"It was fine."

"Anything important happen?" She looked at him – oh, she just wanted him to talk, even if it was about wood or axes. As he answered each phrase she fired at him with a dead-end response, she felt herself get even more worked up.

"Nope."

Ok, she was beyond worked-up now - Kathy could feel her temper-flaring. What was happening? Why had Luke wallowed in his despair for so long? The Luke she knew would never do that – and she couldn't help but feel like she needed to save him.

What hurt the most, though, was that she understood why he was like this, she understood his hurt and his pain, "Dammit, Luke! You can't go on like this forever! I can't live with you like this! Why can't you just get over her?" She quietly yelled, if that was possible, as to not alert every resident within the confines of the room to their 'argument'.

"After one year."

"What?!"

"I'll get over her...I'll let you take care of me and be the big sister you want to be...but only after one year. I need one year...to recover."

"Why one year?"

"Because...all it took was one year for me to tell her that I loved her. A lot can change in a year, or sometimes, things can stay the same. But, I tell you, if she doesn't return in a year, I'm going to forget about her, to the best of my ability."

With that, Luke stood up and walked outside, leaving a shocked Kathy in his wake.

But, before she knew it, she was smiling.

_As long as he's willing to get over her, I'll give him a year._

…

I still wonder.

I still think about you every day.

But, if you don't return within a year, I swore to myself that I would give up on you.

As much as I don't want to, I will.

But...I don't think I can repair the mess you left behind without someone else's help.

I won't fall for her, though, I swear to you.

I will never love again, not after you came into my life.

Never again.

Yet, in the mists of all the unanswered questions that occupy the hollow air that hangs around me when I surround myself with silence, one stands out.

Why did you leave?

…

Yes, yea. There's the chapter. The next chapter will be in Akari's POV, and then...something shocking will happen! And, for the record, this fic is not going in the direction of LukexKathy at all, not even one-sided on Kathy's side. She's just the loving big-sister character that wants her little brother to feel better :D This fic is 100% AkarixLuke and that won't change. 

Now, please, please, PLEASE, review :D Your reviews are what keeps me writing.


	6. Fall 21: Akari

Heyy! Back with another chapter in Akari's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

I can still hear your voice Luke...

Why does it feel so close?

Why was it that night, of all nights, I suddenly had that dream again?

Why? I thought I could finally shake your voice...finally forget your face...

Why are you forever branded it in my mind?

I want to see you again, so badly. I want to see your life without me.

But most of all, I want to see you happy. I want to know that you have forgotten me, that I am no longer the shackles that tie you down, that I have finally freed you. I want to see that you have forgotten me.

Because, goddess knows, I haven't forgotten you.

…

Fall 21

The day was nearing; I could feel its presence. It was lingering over me, like a cloud, keeping the sun that was Luke from shining through.

He showed up that day, as usual; he helped me tend the crops and animals before going to wander with me. I was lucky that today was Saturday, or else another burden would be lying on my shoulders: knowing that he would receive a stern 'talking-to' via his father for skipping work.

But, when we returned to my house, around midnight or so, and he saw me off, the euphoric sensation that I felt whenever I was around him wore off immediately. Suddenly, the air around me seemed hollow; the silence around me made every breath I took feel like it echoed. As soon as I entered the door, I sunk down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

It was then, I remembered.

I was alone.

Luke felt so far, my grandfather in a foreign land, Callie off in rehab, Jess teetering off a slippery slope. Everything seemed like it had gone stale. All the friends I had before were glass statues placed on the edge of a table, and I was like a glue that held them in place. With me gone, the glue had washed away, causing them to shatter on the floor.

I knew I needed to return, but the thought of leaving caused me to shudder.

Then, I reached the point where I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I so vividly recall the next events.

Breaking down, I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried my eyes out. The wind whipped against my window, causing odd noises. I heard a bang. Another. A third. But I wouldn't bother to go investigate the source. I couldn't bear to move.

My door creaked open, cat eyes glittering behind it, "Akari? A-karrrriiiii?" His solid voice rang out, yet to notice me, and deciding that he should let himself in. I saw my green fleece cradled in his arms while he cautiously entered.

Then, he saw me. A little wreck, a twenty-one-year-old woman that couldn't hold herself together.

He did something so unexpected, though; instead of walking away or – heck, it was possible – laughing at me, he knelt beside my shriveled form and whispered in my ear:

"Ok, I know I'm not the most 'qualified' person to talk to if you have problems, but I'll always be there for you so don't worry. Is there anything I can do?"

I patted the ground beside me so lightly, yet he could comprehend what I meant. Carefully, he took the spot, and pulled his arms around me, only to have me get his shirt wet with my tears.

At that moment, I noticed that Luke wanted to be with me no matter what happened or where I went.

But it was far too late to change anything.

…

Akari woke up suddenly in the night. Her breathing was labored; her eyes wide.

Why, tonight, of all nights, did she have that dream again? Why was Luke slowly penetrating her mind again?

But then she knew.

Fall 27th was nearing. That meant...it would be one year soon. She contemplated what she should do on that day.

Slowly, she made her way out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweats, not bothering to put on her work clothes; it's not like she was trotting by the office today for more than five minutes.

There were other stops that needed to be made.

The sun had yet to rise, but she was already making her way to the metro station. A note was placed carefully in her spot, so he wouldn't be afraid.

All the preparations were in place; she was finally ready to see her.

…

Dingy was the only word to express the appearance of the apartment complex. Sure, there were other words that could help you imagine it, but dingy just summed it all up. It wasn't falling apart, yet it had it's far share of peeling wall paper and cracks in the ceiling; it wasn't infested with rats, yet Akari was sure she saw a cockroach scurry across the floor.

Yea. Not disgusting, just dingy. A little TLC and it would achieve it's full potential.

The former-farmer always thought that this building represented Callie best. Like her best friend's residence, Callie wasn't exactly the perfect girl. She had dabbled in whatever could be dabbled in, let her hair grow out long and never bothered to wash it, slept a maximum of four hours a night, and ate a diet of beer and French fries. However, with a little bit of care and help, Callie had grown up quite nicely.

Now, Callie was the owner of a successful bar (old habits die hard, eh?), ate healthily, limited her alcohol intake to seven beers a week, slept as long as possible, and showered daily.

Yes. Sweet Callie, she was going to be alright.

Akari's pale knuckles hit the metal frame, and a mildly tired black-haired woman opened up. Rubbing her eyes, she mumbled, "Akari?"

"Hi Callie."

"What the hell are you doing here at six o'clock on a Sunday?"

"I thought I should come an see you."

"Is this my one-year round up or something?" The taller girl muttered as she swung the door back, "Come in, come in."

Nodding sweetly, Akari entered and plopped herself down on the purple couch. The 'atmosphere' that had once reeked of various unnameable stenches now smelled like vanilla. See - Callie's change was visible even in small ways.

"So..." Akari murmured, her eyes focused on something totally different than Callie, "What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Oh, well, my boss just said I could only get the days of the 24th to the 5th off, and-" Unable to think of a decent topic, Akari began to ramble on aimlessly about the tiny details that made up her life.

However, Callie was never one to be easily fooled by facades. Damn that beauty; she could see right through Akari's happy exterior, straight to her deteriorating soul.

"Ok, Akari, I'm going to say this straight up," Callie suddenly sat down beside the brunette, wrapping her arm around the other's shoulders, "I know why you're here. Don't hide it. I've been with you through thick and thin. It's about Fall 27th, isn't it? It's about how you want to return but you're afraid to leave me because you think I might relapse?"

"W-what? No...it's not like that..." In protest, Akari threw up her hands and stammered out an excuse. Yet again, though, Callie would have none of it.

"Yes, it is. Don't act like I don't know! But I need you to have trust in me. I know – you left and my life got pretty screwed up. You think it's all your fault, however, it's not. It's like...I was walking down a dark alley before you left, and it just so happened that I reached the end once you departed.

"It's different now. Rehab helped, and you came back. Together, we walked out of this tunnel. But..." Reaching out, Callie grasped Akari's tiny hands in hers, "I can't let you do this to yourself. I know, a number of factors brought you back, and a number are keeping you here. But you need to release yourself. And, to do that, you need to release the ties one at a time...so let's start with one. Me. And I can't let the life you once had be destroyed simply because you're worried about me...

"Akari...It's time to return. I know you were happy there. Beyond happy! Ecstatic! You found the life you had always dreamed of there! So why are you staying here?"

Akari felt a single tear roll down her cheek, the hot sensation something that was all too familiar.

"Please, understand! I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to hold you back. Akari, it's your life, you should live it for yourself. Make your own decisions. I'll...be fine." She smiled sweetly, something that Akari needed right then.

...

Around five, Akari returned home. Jack was in the kitchen, cooking up goddess-knows-what.

"Hey, Akari." He grinned at her, "What did your boss say?"

"He said I can have the 24th to the 5th off. But may I ask why you want me to take those days?"

"Great – I'll tell you, nah, show you."

He slapped two slips of paper on the table.

Akari only saw two words.

_Waffle Town._

…

What's this?

I'm finally ready to let you go...

Yet the world is ready to bring me back to you.

Everyone's telling me to; the cards are lining up just right.

I never believed in fate.

But, goddess, this seems so damn unreal.

…

I don't particularly like this chapter, but it needed to be written. Yes, Callie is an OC, but don't go hating; she is a one-time character and probably won't show up again. This chapter is a bridge to the rest of the story, so now the plot thickens! Haha.

Anyway, please review :D


	7. Fall 27: Luke

And we're back...to Luke's POV!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harvest Moon.

…

It's been a year.

I made a promise to myself.

I can't break that promise.

I don't want to forget you. I want to remember you forever.

But it can't happen.

I need to let go.

I'm sure you have.

I won't love another, I swear. Yet, I still need to get over you.

I can't hold on to this rejection forever.

…

Fall 27

The days were quickly turning; Winter would be upon us soon. The chilly air whipped against my thread-bare jacket as I bounded over to the bench. Yes, the bench; so many fabulous memories that we had there. I wondered why she selected that spot for our meeting, but I never dared to question your logic. She was a lot smarter than me back then, and everything she did made sense in the end.

I shivered a bit as I sat down, waiting for her. I was still very impatient, for I was still the same immature Luke, so it is understandable that I stood up almost immediately afterwards and started yelling "Akari! Get over here!" at seemingly inconspicuous trees.

She showed up once I started calling, a downcast expression clouding her features.

"Hey Luke." She mumbled, forcing a smile.

"Hey Akari! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Quietly, she positioned herself on the bench, and I followed.

"So...why are we here?"

"Luke – tell me about your day." She didn't even bother to respond – she just turned the question on me. I, of course, was eager to talk about my day, and continued to ramble on for quite some time. Once I had finished, I was nearly out of breath, and she grinned for real this time. Slowly, she reached her hand up to my face, all while saying "Hey, Luke?" under her breath.

"Yea?"

"I'm...going home." She practically whispered, breathy words that still managed to hold the impact of someone speaking out of a loudspeaker.

"I need to go back…it's been too long…I need to see them. Someday…I'll come back. I'm...I'm sorry." My one true love sniffed, about to burst out crying. I reached out to touch her, but it was far too late; she was already running away.

I, Luke, was not skilled in the ways of love.

I did not know what to do back then.

So I let you run. I thought you'd come back.

But you never did.

…

Silently, Luke walked down the path, past the Goddess Tree, and to the bench. He stared at it for an unreasonable amount of time, as if he was trying to memorize it's every line.

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, placing his hands on the soft ground for support. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, and only one word escaped his lips:

"Akari..."

Why? He didn't quite comprehend why he was so sad. He never would of gotten this hung-up over a girl before he met her.

"This is the last time..."

He felt the tears well up even further.

"This is the last time! I can't think of you after this...please, Akari, show yourself now!"

A little wail was echoing now.

"Come back now! It's your last chance! It's _our _last chance! We can never go back after this – but if you come out now, we can pretend! This never happened if you come back now!

"...Please, Akari, I love you! Why did you leave me?! I want to be with you forever! I may not have been a romantic, but I loved you and you loved me! Things were perfect...why did you leave?!"

Slowly, he tried to contain himself, trying with all his might to resist causing a scene.

"Why...?" He gulped, peeling himself up off the floor, "We could have had it all...

"Goodbye, Akari. I'll...I'll always love you, even if that means I have to forget you."

With that, he left the area.

…

The door to the inn swung open, a semi-icy blast of air rushing through. Kathy was happily waiting upon a customer, returning an order to reliable Chase, but she turned automatically when that chill ran up her spine. Not bothering to put down her tray filled with various delicacies, yet ready to drop everything for Luke, Kathy smiled and waited for him to approach her.

She smiled. It was time; he needed to get over himself. The old Luke needed to return – the town needed that bright ball of sunshine to lighten their days once more, even if it meant he destroyed a few buildings along the way.

"I'm ready." He murmured, walking straight up to the blonde. They didn't bother with introductions; they both understood why he was here.

Kathy was ready to lift him out of his slump. Luke was ready to go crying to his big sister.

It was perfect. Two who couldn't love again managing to help each other.

They wouldn't fall in love with each other – for they will always be like siblings and nothing more – but they would help each other.

A deal was about to be established.

Until that not-so-lovable idiot-of-a-mayor ran in, shouting random words as usual.

But this time, they had meaning.

"Holy waffles! The pancakes, the dreams! We're back! They're back! Both of them! The stars of our pancake and waffle days! They're here! Get it? THEY'RE BACK!"

"What do you mean?" Hayden's gruff voice sounded as everyone else stared at the mayor incredulously.

"I'd like you all to welcome our to favorite former-farmers back!" He exclaimed.

"No..." Luke exhaled, trying to steady his heart rate, "It' can't be...

"Yes...it's them!

"_It's not possible..."_

"Back to see their favorite town after being away for so long!"

"_How could it be?"_

"Jack and Akari!"

Kathy dropped her tray.

Luke clutched a table.

Jack looked confused.

And Akari didn't know what to think.

…

I told you that you needed to return, and then, guess what, you did.

Are you psychic?

Do we have a telepathic connection?

Why are you back?

What just happened?

Are you here to stay?

If you're not, please, just leave.

I can't bear to watch you depart again.

I fell in love with you again at that moment.

All it took was three seconds.

One glance.

And with that one glance, I knew I would end up breaking my heart again.

…

The drama! Yep, a slightly shorter chapter, but I was able to get it up quickly-ish.

Now, please, reviews? I beg of you!


	8. Fall 27: Kathy

This chapter's a little different from the others...you'll see! If you can't tell by the title...

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I -gasp- don't own Harvest Moon!

…

What the hell?

Seriously, you have the best timing.

It's not about me; it's about Luke.

He was just ready to get over Akari, but then you had to walk in.

Even better: you were holding her hand.

Damn you, damn you.

You just shattered a boy's heart, you know?

…

Fall 27

I was younger then; I was still a waitress, I still acted like everyone's older sister, I still wore my hair in a ponytail. Actually, I was very much the same. Almost identical.

There was one difference, though.

Back then, I had a boy whom I loved as more than a brother; I loved him like a man, like a true lover.

Leaning over a table, I was dropping off drinks that people wanted, absorbed in my work. While I was picking up more orders from Chase, Colleen tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see her wink, and automatically understood the implications. I raised my eyebrows – code for, "May I go?" - in response, and she nodded – code for 'Yes, I'll cover.'

Excited, I skipped over to Jack, who had his hand shoved in his pocket. We walked out of the inn, over to the beach, where we settled down in the soft sand, my head pushing his chest.

Our peace was disturbed by his steady voice, "Hey, Kathy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I replied, lifting my head and staring into his chocolate eyes.

"The thing is...I'm not a good farmer. We all know it." He started, quivering slightly, as if he was unsure of where to start.

"It's not that you're not good, you just need some...practice." Attempting to console him, I lied. I couldn't help it; it was merely a white lie, in order to help him get over his bad mood.

But it was more than a bad mood. In hindsight, I should have seen this coming at me like an atom bomb.

"You don't need to make me feel better. I know I suck as a farmer. So..." He trailed off, eyes gazing towards the sea, "I was thinking. This town isn't taking us anywhere. If we stay here, we're both not going to do anything...so, what do you say, Kathy? Come to the city with me, and...we can be together. We'll live small at first, but I'll become rich and you'll become rich and then we'll live big! We'll go beyond what this town can give us!" Excitement began to rush through his tone, causing words to come out quicker, reaching a point where everything he was saying was becoming jumbled into one. However, despite this, I understood everything – every implication, every change in tone.

I gaped; I didn't know what I should do. He had just offered me to stay with him forever...at the cost of leaving my home. Decisions like these shouldn't be made in a few minutes. It takes days, weeks, heck, even months...

Yet, I felt that even if I thought about this, I would still come up with the same response.

_No._

So what's the point? That's what I told myself.

As I mulled over my choice, I tried to decide the best way to approach this. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that if I severed ties now, if we said goodbye now, we would be able to live our lives apart without regretting what almost was.

"Jack...I'm sorry, but..." The farmer caught me in the act of denying; he caught me trying to end this. Old Jack never went down without a fight – he always went the extra mile to push his point. It usually worked...

But not today.

He just didn't know that.

"No! Kathy, think about this!" He pleaded, brown orbs glistening with what appeared to be tears, "We could be together forever! We would live luxuriously! Everything you want, you could have! Everything would be perfect! Can't you see? I just want us to be together! I don't want to lose you! If you say no, I'll just st-"

"No," I pressed my fingers over his blabbering mouth, the urge to listen, for the first time, not present in my system.

I was doing it again.

I was being the self-sacrificial older sister.

"No, ok? I want us both to be happy – and, if you can't be happy here, then you should go."

"If you're here, I am happy! I'm just saying, the ci-"

"NO!" I shouted, my voice becoming strained, "Just...no. You're right; this town will never take us places. My life is a dead-end life in a dead-end town; I'll never do anything, I'll never accomplish anything beyond a few simple tasks."

"B-but-"

Feeble protests that I could see right through.

"Listen. I know that you can do things though. You're smart, practically a genius, and skillful and everything. You could do so much. You can achieve so much. So much more – and this town will never give you that. And you know that.

"So, please, go. I need you to be the best you can, and that means moving to the city for you. I'll...I'll stay here. For now. Maybe someday I'll see you. But, you see, this town is my home. I grew up here, and I shall stay here forever. I just need you to understand that you shouldn't ground yourself into a place that will bring you nowhere.

"I can't act like I won't miss you, because I will. However, you need to go. Leave me; don't draw this out. It'll only make it harder for us." I stared up at him, before bringing ourselves into a quiet kiss.

"Now go." I whispered. There was no use arguing with me; my logic trumped his.

I knew he wanted to stay with me.

I knew he wanted to live the rest of his life with me.

But I couldn't leave Pancake Town.

I had to stay here through thick and thin – through good times, bad times, new names, and new cultures.

But, I still wish I had gone with him.

Or, at least, asked him to stay.

He was willing to be with me no matter what.

I was not.

I was not willing to let someone destroy their life for me.

You see, it's like this:

I'll always be that self-sacrificing older sister that would do anything for her family, as long as they are happy.

And everyone else will always be my younger siblings.

I can't change that.

It's who I am.

…

Shock rushed over her body, numbing her. Suddenly, it was as if she could not function anymore, every limb beginning to buckle, fingers giving way first.

A tray clattered to the floor, scattering glass everywhere.

Next were the legs. She tumbled to the floor, hands pushed into the piles of glass, claiming that she was just cleaning up.

But she was not. Bowing her head to face her current task, the truth began to wash over her.

He was back.

This is exactly what she had feared; she told him to leave so abruptly so she wouldn't have to see him. Seeing him would only cause her to remember why she fell in love with him – why she would miss him so.

A quick glance upwards and their eyes met. Chills ran up her spine; this is why she fell in love with him. Every time they looked at each other, every touch, every moment they spent together caused cold chills to wash over her.

"I-I have to go get a broom." She rushed out, unable to function when he was right there, looking at her, trying to understand what was going on.

Damn that mayor; damn him and that name change.

Waffle Town? What the hell?

If the name had stayed the same, this wouldn't be happening.

Suddenly, Kathy jerked up from the floor, a new though flooding her mind.

The girl couldn't focus on herself for too long; someone else would always rush into her mind after a little time.

This time, it was Luke.

Suddenly, she felt amazing selfish. She had forgotten about the poor boy – his fresh wounds, that had finally begun to scab, were being slashed again. She had to go save the guy; she _had_ to. The poor boy, he needed his big sister right now.

Running back to help her brother, Kathy's mind tried so hard to not focus on him.

But, every second, he came rushing back.

She scolded herself for being so selfish.

And he was scolding himself for hurting her so much.

…

Why?

Why did you come back?

I know you thought this place was different – but really, why?

It's not about me; it's about Luke.

You're crushing his weak heart right now.

I know you're sorry, but...

I'll admit it. Your appearance is hurting me too.

I can't let myself fall in love with you again.

I'll only hurt Akari. I'll only hurt you.

Please, please leave.

Two broken hearts is all that will result if you stay.

…

Now, I bet some of you are saying, 'WTF? Why do we care about Kathy?!' But, c'mon, I just had to switch things up. So, now we have a new broken heart and a new storyline, but this will just be a little sub-plot throughout, not that big. Next chapter, we're returning to good ol' Akari.

Ah, yes! May I please ask you all to review? That would be so fabulous!

Here, I 'll bribe you: a cookie goes to all who review! 


	9. Fall 27: Akari

We're back to a normal POV. Yep, Akari's turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

I don't know why I agreed to come here.

It was as if I just wanted to see your face. I just wanted to hear your voice, meet your eyes, and know – for sure – that I hadn't ruined your life.

But it wasn't so. When I glanced up, I saw hurt-filled yellow orbs glistening back at me; I did not see a smile, rather a mouth curved into nothingness, not even a frown.

Goddess, Luke, I missed you.

And even though I was a mere two meters away from you, it felt like we were two oceans apart.

…

Fall 27

I grabbed my luggage – which was far more than what the average traveler would carry – and headed out the door of the plane. I managed to keep my stride, making sure I walked like a girl who had just come back from vacation, rather than a female that had just left the love of her life.

A narrow hallway lay a head of me. Now was not the time for me to get claustrophobic, yet it felt as if the walls were slowly closing in on me. Caving in, the open space around me shrinking by the millisecond.

For a moment, I attempted to keep my composure. Emphasis on 'moment' – because I freaked a moment later.

So I ran. I just ran and ran – I kept running until I was absolutely positive that I was out in the open again. The air and the people should have calmed me down...

However, quite the opposite happened. Everywhere I looked, his face started to creep back in.

I dragged my feet over to the baggage claim, staring directly to the ground. One glance up, and there he was, grinning from the cover of a magazine.

_I'm imagining things..._

I picked up one suitcase and there he was, a blue backpack that some woman was carrying slowly morphing into his face.

I shook it off. I acted like it was nothing.

I walked to the food court – thinking that a burger would cheer me up.

But, right behind the counter, there was a blue-haired chef.

That was it. I snapped.

I shrieked. I ran. I tried to calm my nerves. However, every step I took, every turn I made, _he was there._

A boy was wearing a white bandana. I turned.

There was a fire extinguisher with an ax next to it. I tried to dash in the opposite direction.

No matter how far my feet could carry me, I couldn't escape. Every centimeter of that terminal was covered by him. Every little bit.

Everyone was staring.

_Another one that belongs in the loony bin._

_Crazy alert._

_Why is she here?_

I took refuge in the washroom – there's no way he could be there. Locking the stall door, I sat down on the toilet and sobbed my eyes out.

I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

There was no going back now.

I had chosen my path.

But why?

I could've just visited my old home.

I could've taken him with me.

Why did I demand to go alone?

Why did I not try to take him with me?

He would have said yes – I know it!

It was my own foolishness that brought me here.

Weeping in the stall of a ladies washroom.

…

Akari felt tears well up in her eyes. She told herself that she mustn't cry, yet she couldn't help it. They began to spill over, staining her cheeks and ruining her somewhat placid exterior that had taken her several hours to perfect.

She knew the facade of happiness could only last for so long – eventually, she would break down out of anguish. But she tried, yes, she tried. She tried so desperately to act like everything was fine, he was fine, she was fine, though the truth was the exact opposite.

Jack squeezed her hand and looked down at her – Jack, the man who had been there for her through all the tough times within the past year. Jack, who looked so innocent right now. Not even his face, the face that held her on the verge of sanity, could stop her now.

Luke was leaning over a table, his breathing labored, as if he had just ran a two-minute mile. Kathy's plate shattered to the ground, and the blonde followed close behind.

What was going on?

The man beside her looked just as stunned.

It had to be because this reaction shocked him.

Right?

If that was true, then why did the mayor say 'They're back! Both of them!' when he lead them in?

Sure, Hamilton was crazy, but a little bit of truth was always beneath his aimless blabbering.

Colleen, goddess bless that woman, quickly got a grip on the situation and managed to usher the former-farmer up the stairs. Akari would have to express her gratitude later, but for now, she needed to have her break-down.

She had missed Luke so much – with all her heart. And, after exactly one year, she returned. But his face held no happiness; only sorrow.

He only made her regret leaving more.

As her pillow became soaked, and she felt as though she had exhausted all the liquids within her body, a new, clearer mind tried to think of a solution.

She was here for one week.

She couldn't avoid Luke forever – right?

No. Someday, she would have to face him. Seven days worth of denial would do her no good.

But what exactly was keeping her in her room right then?

…

I have to admit; I love you.

I love Jack, but I love you more.

More than anything.

And my love is exactly why I fear seeing you again, why I fear having a conversation with you once more.

For, one word is all it would take for me to remember why I love you.

I can't hide from you forever.

So I'm going to have to get up the guts to face you.

To tell you.

To help you.

Maybe, when this is all over, we can let out a sigh of relief.

Yes; we will be relieved that we can finally forget each other.

But...

Why does it feel like it won't be that simple?

…

I don't particularly like this chapter...*sigh*

Review? Please? _Please?_


	10. Fall 28: Luke

Another filler-ish chapter. There is some progression, but I promise, NEXT chapter will have the big action you were all waiting for the wait. I haven't been writing as much due to school. Also, the flashbacks are not in chronological order, so I'm intending that this is from Akari's second year in Waffle Town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

I didn't know what to think.

My brain just went blank, every last thought being ushered out.

Yet, one instinct remained:

When in doubt, run away.

So that's what I did.

And as night turned to day, I dreamed about one thing.

You.

You clouded my mind, messed with my memory, and told me one thing. One thing that was very crucial, one thing that would change all the events that would follow it.

"_You can't hide forever."_

…

Fall 28

"Nice day, isn't it Akari?" I smiled, my arm wrapped around her waist, as we wondered around the small island.

"Nice? It's gorgeous!" She released my grasp, spinning around in circles, overflowing with happiness, before plopping down on the ground, patting the space beside her. I eagerly followed her actions, unable to contain my energy. "It's perfect..." she murmured, gazing straight towards the sky.

"Yeah, I know. Shining sun, no clouds," I responded.

"Not just the sky but...everything, just everything. Everything about this island and my farm and the people and you and me and everything. It's all so perfect," she paused, as if unsure, "that I don't know if it will last."

"You worried?"

"Not worried...just contemplating. I'm trying to understand and predict the future. I'm trying to visualize us in, say, two years, and I'm wondering...will it be this perfect?" she sighed, a somber tone echoing out.

"No, it won't. It won't even be close," I replied, and she shot a shocked glance at me. "It will be more perfect, if that's possible. You and I will be two years older and still the same. I'll still love you, hopefully you'll still love me, and we'll be happier than we are today. Two years will only bring us closer together, because it's possible," I leaned in close to her, "to love somebody more and more every day." Carefully, we brought ourselves into a slow, soft kiss, our lips merely brushing together.

It was the first time I had ever been that serious. It was as if in that little while that I had known her, she changed me. She changed me for the better, in every single way. The old me could never say those words, the old me could never sit still like that, however, most of all, the old me couldn't love her nearly as much as I did.

She had the ability to make me exuberant, excited, happy, romantic, and utterly miserable.

…

Luke groggily awoke. Nightmares hung over him, and memories replayed themselves over and over, intensifying the pain he already felt.

Her cool voice was ringing through his brain, soft and sweet, like a gentle wind, yet it spoke words so severe and lashing that he could compare her to a tornado.

_You can't hide forever..._

Suddenly, all remnants of sleep wore off and he shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering him.

He completed his morning routine, but just as he was heading out to "work" in the woods, Dale appeared out of the back. The young carpenter froze in his spot for fear of receiving a scolding, seeing as that was normally why his Pops would materialize in front of him in the morning.

"H-hey Pops..." he stuttered, slowly turned on his heel.

"Good morning, son," replied his father. "Where are you off to?"

"The forest...to chop some wood..."

"That's nice. Planning on stopping by the Inn?"

Luke gulped, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, an uncomfortable sensation traveling up his spine. He couldn't believe his father was asking him that; the last thing he needed was to hear his father – his own flesh and blood! - taunt him about how seemingly perfect Jack and Akari were as a match. That would kill him even more.

"N-no..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I-I don't have any business there," Luke's voice was like his hands; shaking, easily displaying his anxiety.

"So this is how it it?" snapped Dale, his eyes beginning to burn with the passion that had supplied Luke with fear as a child. "Are you going to hide forever? Are you going to avoid Akari for the rest of her little time here?"

The blue-haired boy pressed himself flat against the wall, shocked by the outburst.

"Luke, son, I love you, but you are an absolute idiot. You hear me? An idiot, totally oblivious and unaware of his surroundings. Now, I guess you have improved over the past few years, but after she left, you became just as bad as you were before. Can't you see the pain that Akari holds? You were not the only one hurt!" he hesitated, calming down slightly. "I know she left and it burns, and I know you want to forget her, and I know that she came back with a new guy, but can't you give her a second shot? Things may not have happened in the manner you thought they did. So, please, just talk to her?"

"W-why do you care?" Luke stammered out, testing his father.

"Damn it boy, wake up! Can't you see anything?"

_Slap._

"Can't you see anything? Can't you see the pain that you're causing everyone else? And boy – can't you see how you're keeping her from happiness? She sees you and she cries – she sees Jack and she cries because she _knows it's not you_ and that she can never have you again, but also because she knows that you're out here, just wallowing in the pain of her loss, not bothering to move on. She cries because of you, and she can never be happy again until you see her and tell her and _get over her_!"

"I-I..." he was speechless.

"Luke, you are my only son and Akari is the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter, and I can't bear to see the two of you so miserable. So try, will you just try?"

He nodded.

"Do you promise your pops?"

It was then – at that second – that something clicked within Luke. Like a little energy meter that had been turned off for so long, it snapped on and started pumping Luke's veins full of something – he could not name what, but he knew he liked it – that made him a little less depressed. Luke swung good ol' Sally over his shoulder, before, for the first time in several seasons, saluting his father in that stupid fashion and marching out into the bright day, bearing a slight – oh, it was ever-so-slight, but it was still there – grin.

Luke had just noticed something. He wasn't the only one hurt – despite the fact that he was probably hurt the most. And his hurt, his deep pain, was only hurting those around him. So, essentially, Luke had learned that he was bringing everyone down with him.

And now he was determined to make the world happy again. So he would try, just try, to be a little bit lighter today, a little bit sunnier, just like a semi-cloudy sky. Yes, he would still hold his doubts, yet he would let the sun shine once more.

Another quiet day lay in front of him. He did not talk much, yet everyone noticed – Bo and Cain and Owen and others – that his spirits were slightly raised. And, as the shining sun began to set, Luke set too.

Off towards the inn.

Off towards his future.

Off towards her.

The wood door was opened, everyone stared. They stared at him, marching up the stairs, head held high and that beautiful sparkle back in his eyes. Yes, they all stared in awe, for the man that had been hidden under this shell for so long was finally creeping out.

Three stairs, turn, another thirteen to go. Thirteen dreadful stairs were all that was keeping him from his girl.

It was all that was keeping him from telling her.

That he loved her. That he missed her. That he needed her.

That he was willing to listen to her.

That he just wanted her to be happy.

That he would never want to forget her – but, if it would ease the pain, he would.

Thirteen steps.

He trotted his way up each one.

For he was Luke, the man who would never be held back.

For he was Luke, the man with boundless energy.

For he was Luke, and he would not sulk anymore.

…

It was then, in that second, that I became myself again.

All I had to do was open my eyes.

All I had to do was open my eyes and see everyone – see what they were going through.

And when I opened my eyes, I finally saw you. I finally saw you and how you looked and the chains that were holding you back.

I finally saw how I was chaining you down, keeping you from a happy world.

I am releasing you today, Akari.

…

Bleh...I really dislike this chapter. But, we are getting into the thick of things! The next chapter should be action-packed! Also, please check out my profile, I've got a link to an awesome forum you should all join! Ok...enough free advertising, all I can say is REVIEW! Do you guys have any predictions for what might happen next? Any thoughts? Comments? Questions? Constructive criticisms? Drop me a review and I promise to respond!


	11. Fall 28: Akari

...Back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

There are no words to describe it.

I had one thought.

This is all I've ever wanted.

…

Fall 28

"So, how were your first few seasons here?" Luke sat across from me, his eyes staring at me with that signature intensity. We were enjoying a nice lunch at the Sundae Inn – a celebration of another season of success gone by.

"Good..." I trailed off, digging my spoon into my parfait.

"Just good? Weren't they fabulous?" he asked, jumping up and down in his chair, obviously unable to contain his energy. Typical Luke, hyper and excited for no reason. He just loved to be positive back then. Nothing could bring him down.

"Well, if you get past the cow poop, chicken attacks, mudslides, and talking flowers, I guess it was fabulous!" I deadpanned, laughing at his shocked expression.

"It couldn't have been all bad!" he whined.

"You name some positive experiences," I replied, wondering just what he may come up with. That boy had one weird brain, and you never knew just what he would say next.

"Let's see...you met me, right? That's positive," said Luke, as he winked, grinning so widely that it could stretch across a continent.

"Yeah, I guess," I responded, a small smile adorning my lips.

I couldn't show it, but I loved that boy.

…

Akari sat at the window of her room, tracing invisible designs in the glass. Hours had past since she had woken up, yet there she sat, in her pajamas, bed-head and all. There was a simple cause – she just didn't desire to face the townspeople. She didn't want to act happy; she didn't want to listen to their compliments.

Most of all, she didn't want to see him.

It was three o'clock when Akari finally shifted away from the window, due to thunderous footsteps that had shaken her from the trance. The noises echoed, running up the steps. Only someone with a large muscle mass could do that.

Someone who really was strong...

Someone who was a carpenter for a living...

Someone...

Like Luke.

It's as if time got screwed up after that. Some points went by like a blur; others were slow as cold honey. Akari attempted to rush into the bathroom, but it was as if her movements were in slow motion while Luke could run faster than a man in the Olympics. The door was opened; she froze in place. When he reached for her shoulders, trying to get her to stay, it was as if she could see him moving frame by frame. However, despite the ample time she was given, Akari did not run. She surrendered, letting him clutch her in his masculine hands and burying her face in his chest.

The option to run was gone now; she had to stay and listen.

But, if only for that moment, she would stay. Only for one embrace; only for that one moment of safety.

They sat down; this is when time went by quickly. His mouth moved, words came out, but they all bounced off Akari. All she could do was stare at him, stare at him and his cat eyes and blue hair and bandaged nose. It was as if she could sit there forever – just staring. Staring at the man she loved.

Finally, she tuned herself back in. He was rapidly waving his hands, explaining everything on his mind to her the best he could.

"And I swear, I would have done anything to have you back. Anything! I just wanted you to return. I just wanted to see you again. But that's when I noticed. Well, more like Pops noticed for me, but that's not relevant. You see; if I kept thinking about you – if I kept refusing to move on – then neither of us could ever be happy," he continued his speech, but then suddenly paused, briefly glancing downwards before returning his gaze to Akari. "I love you Akari! More than anything. But you love Jack, and he makes you happy. I don't know why you left; but you met him and now everything is perfect for you. So please, just forget me. I'll always love you, but if you don't love me, then I'll be fine knowing that you're happy."

Time sped up; without knowledge, Akari had placed her lips on his, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Time slowed down; he kissed back, inching closer and closer every second.

Time froze.

All Akari could think was how it seemed so perfect then. Everything seemed so flawless and, for the first time in a long time, she felt so at ease. She felt so safe. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, refusing to let go.

This moment could not be fleeting; it had to last forever.

For this would be the moment, Akari thought, that she would decide to stay in Waffle Town. It was that moment – that life-changing moment where everything fades to nothing and the world becomes so crystal clear that you feel like you can understand everything.

Or so Akari thought.

The door swung open, revealing a man that was facing backwards, talking to someone. He turned his head, eyes opening wider and wider until the were the size of dinner plates.

It was then when the world became cloudy again. Time sped up once more. Akari leaped to her feet, trying to think of words to explain the situation. Luke appeared as though he had passed out, his head lolling around lazily, for he could not comprehend the situation.

Jack just stood there.

When it all became foggy for everyone else, everything became clear to him.

He loved Akari, but she loved someone else.

She always had.

And in that one moment, he felt like the worst person in the world.

…

Perfection. That's what I felt.

We're so close to being together...just like we were back then.

…

...Review?


	12. Fall 28: Luke part 2

'Tis the end of Almost. Please, drop me a review with any comments you have on the story. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Again, sorry for the wait. This is not exactly how I planned to end the story, but I think it's better if it ends this way. Thanks to everyone who supported this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

…

I felt horrible at that second, like I was stealing another guy's girl.

But I swear, that moment – that one kiss - made me feel like I was flying high above the rest, like the deep cloud of depression that had hung over me for the past year was finally lifting.

I could only hope that maybe everything would work out.

…

Fall 29

Chilly days had melted into freezing weather, the clear skies turning overcast and the trees shedding their leaves.

Just like the seasons, I had changed too. Almost two years had passed since she had moved here, and although I was still irrationally hyper and full of energy, I knew how to calm down and have a polite conversation.

And those skills were exactly what I needed at that moment.

I had decided, after weeks of contemplation, that I didn't like Akari, I loved her (please ignore the cliché). She was the girl for me, and I didn't want to risk anyone stealing her away.

Damn straight, I was going to tell her I loved her.

Akari was sitting at our bench, smiling warmly as I approached. That soft smile made me so happy that I couldn't contain myself – I broke out into a jog and ran towards her, picking her tiny body up off the ground and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Even though it was cold, she made me feel like I was inside my house, sitting in my heated room.

Oh goddess, I must stop the clichés. Anyway, onwards

"Luke, you're more hyper than usual! What's up?" she asked, still stuck between my arms.

I cut to the chase. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. The shock on her face was priceless, and for one second she held an expression that could not be described with words, it was so flawless.

That was the reaction I wanted, believe it or not.

…

Tears began to fall from Akari's eyes, staining her cheeks as she runs away from the scene, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Luke leaps up from his spot and tries to explain, yet Jack doesn't seem to care. Colleen rushes out, for this is not her place.

Before he knew it, Luke was shoved up against the wall in Jack's grip, and he could see the intense passion burning in the brown orbs that belonged to his opponent. A punch was what the carpenter was expecting – a horrible, piercing blow, probably to his face or, even worse – oh goddess, he mumbled, preparing himself mentally. However, he received quite the opposite.

Carefully, Jack placed him down, and just stared at him intently. Luke didn't know what to say. For quite some time they just had this stare-off, the silence filling the room. Jack opened his mouth and closed it, as many do when they are at a loss for words. Suddenly, he began to loose whatever gave him his manly exterior as his posture slouched and his brow unfurrowed.

"...Akari loves you."

"Huh?" Luke gasped, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of his eyes as the other man began to break down, crying while wiping tears from the corners of his eyes and gasping for air.

"She loves you. I've always known that she loved you. At night she would yell for you to come rescue her. Ever since I've met her she's loved you. Yet, I stayed with her – because I loved her. Every second I spent with her I knew her heart belonged to another, and still I managed to love her. I could have left her – I should have left her! But I didn't. She needed someone strong to lean on, someone that could protect her. Her friends were always there for her but let's face it, most of them barely had their own lives together and wouldn't be able to handle a soul as delicate as hers. So I protected her, with hopes that maybe one day she would fall in love with me."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, curling his fingers around the side and looking at his feet. "She never did. It's understandable though, she had a man as great as you before, why would she fall in love with me? I was nothing. I could barely do anything. That's why I left this town before – I couldn't do anything right, so I ran. I'm a coward. I don't deserve a girl as good as her.

"When I saw the Waffle Island brochure in her purse, I assumed that's where she came from and that she would like to return. Little did I know that this was also the town that I lived in before. And I also didn't know that bringing her along would cause this whirlwind of emotions."

Once more, Jack stood up and laid his hands upon the younger boy's shoulders, smiling slightly yet still holding sadness in his eyes.

"Luke, you are the only person that can make Akari happy. I saw that brief little kiss, and for that one second you guys were together, I think I saw the meaning of love. I could never break you guys apart. You're...meant for each other. So just promise me that you'll never let her leave again."

Luke swallowed, before choking out, "I promise."

Jack smiled one last time before turning and leaving the room, going off to god-knows-where.

The blue-haired male couldn't help but contemplate what he saw in Jack's face. He was so young – twenty-five at most – yet he held decades of age in his face. A man like that must've lived his whole life caring more about others than himself. Funny, Luke grinned – he and Kathy were meant to be together, the two older siblings that always put themselves second. Even if things never worked out between them, he could always hope that they could be together in their dreams, connected by some unbreakable bond. Perhaps they could find each other again, and give it another shot.

However, he had other business to attend to – he would have to save contemplating Jack and Kathy's relationship for later. After receiving the blessing of his previous rival, he knew he was ready to do something he had been waiting one year to do. He ran to the bathroom where Akari had locked herself. Furiously, he kicked down the door and ran over to the wilted heap that was curled up on the floor, throwing his arms around her.

"Where's Jack?" she quietly asked, her face buried in his shirt.

"He's off to start his own life...he's ready to find his own love."

"And us?"

He pulled out of their embrace, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "It's not almost any more, Akari. Us...we're not what almost could have been. It's just you and me now, and forever."

"Forever?"

"I will never let you out of my sight again. If I do...the Harvest Goddess can spank me!"

"I missed you," Akari giggled.

"Same."

And then, their relationship started all over once more, being sealed with one last kiss.

…

Maybe it doesn't have to be almost any more.

Maybe it can be now.

Maybe it doesn't have to be what could have been, but what is.

It's no longer almost for me.


End file.
